Dear Diary, Sht My Two Year Old Does
by Bandgeekwriter89
Summary: Kate Beckett mother of 3 1/2 starts writing a diary to document day to day things. Follow her journey through the entry's.
1. October 4th 2015

Dear diary,

Hi, let me start out by introducing myself. I'm Kate Beckett, Captain of the NYPD's 12th precinct. I'm married to my wonderful husband Rick and we have two boys. Nathaniel Ryan (2) and Sidney Jude (6months). I also have a Down Syndrome brother Marcus that I am currently working on bringing home. And while trying to bring him home, my husband and I are also trying to conceive. Yes we have two wonderful boys but we have our hearts set on having a girl. We've only just started trying and with our luck it shouldn't be long. You may ask, why are your kids so close in age? Well, let's just state the facts. I'M OLD! I don't have much longer to have kids and so it helps to have them close in age so we can have more. Ok so blah blah blah, enough about my family, you are here wanting to know why I'm writing this. Well? My two year old Nate has done some pretty crazy things and I want to document them. Keep them so I can embarrass him later. Haha oh I'm only kidding. Or maybe I'm not. Anyways here I am. Sitting in bed covers over me with only the glow of my cellphone to light around me. It's late, all three of my boys are sleeping and so should I but, I woke up knowing that any minute my six month old will wake up and cry for a feeding. You see, he's teething and these midnight feedings really help out. You know, I feel really bad for him, I don't know what it's like to be teething, I mean I do but I was so small I don't remember. I got a root canal once and that Sh*t hurt, so I can only imagine what he feels like. I've also been in a lot of other pain, you know um, child birth, getting my hair pulled on, my body telling me I'm not pregnant. You know, all that woman stuff. Anyways, like I said, I know how he feels. I gotta skedaddle the curse of the crying unfed child is nye. Bye!


	2. October 5th 2015

Dear diary,

Lately the boys and I (and Castle too!) have been sending pictures and letters to Alexis at collage. It helps teach the boys and Alexis loves getting letters from her brothers. So, I've been making sure we have stamps on hand if we randomly decide to send out a letter. Finally, today I helped the boys out a letter out in the mailbox. We'd been meaning to send it out for a few days. When we came back I gave a snack to Nate and sat in the living room in the rocker to feed Sid. I had thought about putting Nate in his high chair but I know he hates it and would rather just sit on the floor. I put on a show and we snacked. Since I was breastfeeding at the time I was not really paying attention. It wasn't till about ten minutes later I noticed Nate had toddled off and mysteriously ended up in the dining room. When I did notice he was gone I jumped up, still feeding Sid mind you and found him in the dining room. Some how (and I have no clue how) he found the stamps and since he likes stickers he had managed to stick almost the whole book of stamps on the wall. I almost screamed at him but he's only two so I held it in. It was hard, as you can imagine. Calmly and quietly I took his hand and walked him away. Told him what he did was wrong and that he would owe me when he got his first job. I couldn't believe it. My son had wasted almost a whole book of stamps. I tried not to be upset about it, I knew it was terrible twos and it would just blow over. Once I had a talk I took him straight to bed. He was pissed and I felt so bad punishing him. I mean how else what I supposed to punish him. He's only two. I can't ground him or anything. But it worked out. He still loves me! Yay! Anyways friends, I must go my husband is home and I haven't seen him all day.


	3. October 6th 2015

Dear diary,

Is this thing on? Can anybody hear me? I swear! No one seems to want to listen to me today. I told Castle at breakfast we needed to start getting the boys ready for a new sibling.

1: Potty train Nate

2: Work on trying to ween Sidney to the bottle/sippy cup full time

3: Work on getting Nate in a toddler bed (maybe one with rails to prevent him from getting out)

Now all these can't be done over night but I figured he might help me order a few things online and get the potty chair out of storage. Since he's the one who knows where he stashed it! I swear, when I got home it looked like nothing had gotten done and the house was a mess! You know where I found the boys? Sitting in front of the TV watching God knows what. So I give him a stern mother look and scooped up Sidney. I'd only been gone for a few hours but I was already starting to hurt. Just as I sat down and started to feed, Castle tells me he's going to make dinner. Thank you! At least he did one thing for me! Since he had left to head off to the kitchen I was left with watching the boys. No big deal, I do this every day! But since we are talking about not listening, I'll tell you what happened next. Nate is pretty good at staying seated next to me while I feed on the couch. I guess he likes to try and "play" with his brother as he eats. It's cute most of the time but today he was being very distracting. What would normally be a 15-20 minute feed took about over 30 minutes. I was constantly trying to tell Nate to stop touching Sidney. Leave his hair alone. Mommy's bra is _not_ a toy! You know I wear a fancy nursing bra and it unclips open in the front so the baby can feed. It's so much easier. Then there was my phone. Don't FaceTime mommy's boss! Hey wait! Don't take a picture of naked mommy! He may only be two but that kid is sure smart. I think daddy teaches him to use his phone while I am not here. By the time dinner was ready I was exhausted. Thankfully I had help putting them to bed. I won't stay mad at him long, I mean who can resist those eyes? Certainly not me! Anyways, I'm about to fall asleep in front of my computer so I will see you all tomorrow. Goodnight New York!


	4. October 7th 2015

Dear diary,

I know I've been writing about a lot of bad things lately but today was a glorious day! Nate peed in the potty for the first time, was nice to his brother (who is learning to crawl by the way!) _**and**_ Castle and I were able to squeeze in some sex. Oh my gosh finally! I won't go into detail but when you are a parent you try and squeeze in sex anywhere you can at any time. It also happens to be one of the peak days of my ovulation. Did I tell you all we are trying to conceive? I must have. Anyways, today was amazing. It was so cute seeing Nate on the little potty scrunching his face trying to do what daddy had told him; and the funny part was that Castle gave him some newspaper to "read" and it helped him go! Little treat for him! My husband is so creative sometimes! Even more than me, the mom. I knew going into this potty training stuff was going to be tricky and let's be honest, it has been, but with him finally going pee on the potty he is starting to see that he can use it. The reason I'm doing this anyways is so I can save money. I know I know, you are looking at me funny. He's two and still a little young for all this. I'm doing this now so that I've already started when I'm pregnant and when the baby comes I won't have to spend a fortune on three boxes of different size diapers. I have bought some pull ups and we are starting to use them but those are cheaper. I know you also look at me and wonder "jeez you are rich, you don't need to save money". Well yes, I kind of don't, but I'd like to have more kids and try to send them to collage. Hopefully. You do realize how expensive it is. If we want four kids, and then to send four kids to collage that's like a lot of money. I'm to tired to do that math but yes it's a lot of money. I must go now though, my husband is beckoning me to come watch Peppa Pig with him and the boys. I swear he's addicted to it.


End file.
